


a moment to breathe, for once

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: drinking tea and being kind to each other in swordtown





	a moment to breathe, for once

Adaire had been surprised when Hella asked if she would share a room with her. “I would have thought you’d want some time alone,” she said, eyes sliding over to Adelaide, the god of death, talking to Samothes, the god of the sun.

When had she let things get so complicated?

“It’s nice when you’re around,” was the only explanation Hella offered. Adaire didn’t ask for anything else.

Which is how they found themselves now, sitting on the bed Hella had claimed in the room, drinking tea that Adaire had swiped from the kitchen. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds in the room spoons clinking against tea cups. Eventually Hella spoke.

“You know,” she said, “there was a moment after I jumped into the sword where I realized that you might not jump in too.” She sipped her tea. “And then you came tumbling through.”

“Why’d you think I wouldn’t come?”

“Because jumping into a cursed sword is a very stupid thing to do. And you don’t usually do stupid things.”

“Yeah, it generally only happens when you’re involved,” Adaire teased.

Hella rolled her eyes. “Well. Thanks for coming.”

“Of course.” Adaire stared up at her -- even sitting down, Hella still had quite the height advantage. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Hella laughed at that, a deep and full laugh. “I can think of several places I’d rather be right now.”

Adaire stirred her tea, thinking, until Hella interrupted her by placing her hand on her shoulder. “What do you think we do now?” Hella asked.

At last, she had asked the question Adaire was most afraid of. She was always the planner, always had one more trick up her sleeve, but now? “Fuck, Hella, I don’t know,” she sighed. “We’re in your sword. Hadrian is meeting his god. Lem is here, somehow. And...” She stirred her tea again, no clue how to broach the topic of Adelaide. “Maybe we just hang out for a while.”

“Hang out?”

“You know, lie low. Take our time to figure out what to do. Gather more information.”

Hella gave her a look.

Adaire laid her cards on the table. “Look, I don’t understand anything that’s happening outside of this room. But I do understand that it has been a long, long time since you and I have had the time or the peace and quiet to just sit down and have a cup of tea together. And I’d like to take the opportunity to do so, if I can.” Adaire looked up, with Hella still holding onto her.

“Yeah, okay.” Hella squeezed her shoulder and smiled. Adaire’s heart fluttered.

They passed the afternoon like that, idly chatting and sipping tea, all the while their bodies slowly drifting together, until the tea cups were empty and the two women were as curled together as they could justify being.

Adaire watched Hella breathe in and out, slowly, chest rising and falling. She felt Hella’s fingers in her hair, making lazy circles. Adaire’s own hands traced the designs in Hella’s shirt, running up and down her toned arms. It was nice, much nicer than Adaire wanted to admit.

Hella’s fingers tickled just barely down her neck, and Adaire involuntarily let out a sigh. The corner of Hella’s mouth twitched into a smirk. Adaire looked down, trying to hide her blush. She did it again, this time more deliberately. Adaire tensed, trying to control her reaction. 

“You know you’re allowed to relax, right?” Hella said, voice low and soft and teasing. “What was it you said? We have the time now?” Hella’s hand ran slowly down her back, and Adaire allowed herself this time to lean into the touch.

“There you go.” Any of Hella’s self-confidence that had left during the chaos had been fully restored, and, well, Adaire couldn’t just leave that unaddressed, now could she?

So she turned her head to face Hella’s and stroked her cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. This time, it was Hella who was glad for the affection, if her bright red cheeks were any indication. They stayed like that, for a moment, until Adaire pushed forward to kiss her.

It was soft and kind, totally unlike how Adaire had imagined kissing Hella would be. (Not that she had, you know, imagined it a lot.) Hella shifted her arms, holding Adaire close to her, safe and secure. Adaire’s hands made their way to each side of Hella’s face, deepening the kiss without making it more harsh or desperate.

Adaire pulled away to breathe for a moment, resting her forehead against Hella’s. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

“Everything okay?” Hella asked.

“Yes,” Adaire smiled slightly. “All good here.”

“Okay.” There was a beat of silence. “So, can I kiss you again, or…?”

“Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> quick get your swordtown fics in before they're no longer canon! also thanks to mab for the prompt!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @angstcaffeine thinking about ladies and how good they are


End file.
